The Misadventures of Pit and Company
by Sbd01
Summary: A series of short "misadventures" of the Kid Icarus crew, including Pit, Hades, Palutena, Pittoo, Viridi, Medusa, Kuro (totally different than Pittoo), and more. Please read and review if you like it! Thank you. -Sam Chapter 3 is out, finally. :D
1. Chapter 1: Nuclear Frog

_**Hello everybody! Sam here, I decided to start a new series of short stories, so each time new chapter will be a new story/misadventure. Today's story is set shortly before the events of KIU. You'll see why.**_

**The Misadventures of Pit & Company**

**Nuclear Frog**

It was a semi-normal day in Skyworld, and Pit was aimlessly wandering around the Skyworld Public Library. He'd found a few books he wanted to read, and read, in Pit's mind, was looking at the illustrations and then asking Lady Palutena to tell him the stories.

He sped out of the library, books clutched under his arm, running towards Palutena's temple as fast as he could. When he skidded across the polished floor, he found that she was already reading! And she had a frog lying nearby.

"What're you doing with that frog, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked excitedly.

"It's my new pet, Pit." She replied, flipping a page of the book.

"What's that book about?"

"It tells me how to take care of frogs. See, it says here that frogs eat flies and insects. Can you go find some?"

Pit dropped his books excitedly and raced out of the temple in the almost impossible attempt to capture a live fly. When he was out in the gardens, he heard a whooshing noise, and cupped his hands over something. He looked through a gap in his fingers and saw a fly. He brought it to Palutena and showed her proudly.

"I caught a fly!" He exclaimed, opening his hands to show her. Unfortunately, it buzzed off before she saw it.

"I don't see anything," She said, looking around. "Go try to find another one."

So Pit set off once more, running across the floating stone platforms to a great big oak tree in the center of Skyworld Market. There was a large beehive on one of the lower branches of the tree, so Pit, being Pit, shook it as hard as he could.

Bees swarmed out of it, attacking Pit. He managed to catch one in his hand before he got stung too badly by the other bees. Once they had dispersed, Pit went to the fountain to cool his stings. He splashed into the pristine water, and opened his hands to swim around.

The one bee he had caught was gone, but Pit hadn't realized it yet, so he got out of the fountain, cupped his hands, and ran to the temple. Inside, he opened his hands and said,

"I found a bee!"

Palutena looked at him oddly. "Pit, there isn't a bee in your hand." She said. "How about you go and try to find something again."

So Pit ran out of the temple for the third time, and headed towards Skyworld's gardens. When there, it was an easy matter to find a butterfly and bring it back to Palutena. But walking up the grand steps to the temple. Pit tripped and his hands smashed together. He got up, though, and ran to Palutena. When he opened his hands to display his wonderful catch, he had smashed butterfly goop dripping down his arm.

"Ew!" Palutena exclaimed. "Have you been eating mango recently? Well, actually, it doesn't matter! Don't come in here again unless you have something to say besides 'look at this!' when you really don't have anything to look at!"

She pointed her staff at Pit, and he was magically pushed out of the temple. As he walked to his little house/room place, sulking, he heard a sound like a million airplanes flying at once. He saw airplanes flying by once in a while, so he knew what they sounded like.

He whirled around in circles, looking for the source of the noise, and then he saw it. It was heading towards Palutena's temple! It wasn't an airplane; it was a large, cylindrical thing with stuff that looked like small, streamlined wings on the side of it. Pit instantly stopped sulking and bolted towards Palutena's Temple.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled.

"Pit, what are you doing?" Palutena asked. "I told you not to disturb me!"

"There's a big thing above the temple, and it's going to crash, and… and… and well you need to get out because it's really big and it looks bad!" Pit blurted out.

"Right, Pit." Palutena rolled her eyes. "That's so true-!"

The cylindrical thing crashed through the ceiling, just as Pit grabbed Palutena's hand and yanked her out of the temple.

"MY FROOOGGG!" She yelled, kicking and thrashing, as the cylindrical thing hit the floor of the temple.

There was a giant explosion, which knocked Pit and Palutena against the ground. Pit groggily shook his head and then his eyes widened as he looked at the temple, or what was left of it.

It was a smoking, blistering hot mess, with a giant mushroom cloud rising from it. And in the midst of it was Palutena's frog.

"What?" Pit gasped. "That's not possible!"

The frog suddenly expanded in size until it was as big as Palutena's Temple, upon which Palutena screamed.

The frog's eyes glowed purple and snakes shot out of the top of its head. It grew taller and taller, and then assumed the shape of a human, including its head and face.

"Palutena," The thing hissed as its eyes became snakelike. "For many years I have waited in the darkness to eradicate you. It is time for your doom!"

"First, two things." Pit said. "One, you haven't even been alive for many hours, Lady Palutena summoned you at 2:26 today (I read her blog), and two, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN LADY PALUTENA LIKE THAT! I, as her angel, swear to-"

The snake-thing swatted Pit aside as he drew his bow. "Insolent angel! I should have you killed. But you amuse me ever so slightly, and that is why you are alive right now. I am Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, sister of Palutena, and I rise, resurrected by the powers of nuclear frog mutation! And I will destroy everything she stands for!"

Palutena gripped her staff and got to her feet. "Medusa, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Spell of Head Caging!"

A small cage appeared atop Medusa's snaky head, which she flicked off. "I have risen for the second time ("Ah, I remember you now," Pit said), and I will awaken the ancients to seek revenge!"

With that, she disappeared into thin air.

_**Eh, short first chapter, but I like it. I wrote this on my NEW MACBOOK that I got for Christmas, so it's longer than some chapters I have done before. As always, the drill, please rate and review and have a very Merry Christmas!**_

_**-Sam **___


	2. Too Much Time in the Hot Spring Part 1

_**Hi everybody who is reading this! I've seen two reviews already on this story and I only launched it yesterday afternoon (December 28, 2012), so I decided to add a new chapter. I have an idea in store for Chapter 3, I think you guys will like it! Anyways, I have no need for disclaimers because you guys know who owns Kid Icarus (and that's not me), so let's get this party started!**_

**The Misadventures of Pit & Company**

**Too Much Time in the Hot Spring- Part 1**

"Pit! PIT!" A voice yelled at the submerged angel. He rose to the surface.

"Oh, hi Pittoo." Pit said. "Wait, you're not Pittoo! Who are you?"

"The name's Kuro." Said Kuro. "I'm the kinder manifestation of Dark Pit, who wouldn't be calling you Pit, he would be calling you Pit Stain."

"So?" Pit said. "That's nice and all, but this hot spring is nicer."

Kuro looked at Pit very intently. "I see. Well, I think it's time for you to get out of the hot spring because your timer rang an hour ago and you're still right here. Also-"

"Go away, Kuro. It's not like there are any invading hostile monsters. I'm sure you and Pittoo can handle the dull boredom without me." Pit said, sinking below the surface.

Kuro sighed and turned to Lady Palutena, who was standing right behind him. "Fifth time this hour. The hot spring is affecting his brain and making him groggy and forgetful. It's almost like he's drunk."

Palutena pointed her staff at Pit and levitated him out of the hot spring. "Pit," She started. "You've spent too much-"

The beam of energy connecting Pit and her staff suddenly fractured, dropping Pit back into the pool.

"What just happened?" Kuro asked.

"The magical aura of my staff was shattered." She replied. "It will take a while to repair itself. But in the meanwhile, we've got to get Pit out of there. He's spent too much time in the hot spring."

**A few minutes later…**

"Pit's in the hot spring? _That's _your problem?" A skeptical Viridi asked.

"Well, yeah." Kuro said. "He fractured the magical aura of Palutena's staff, and, well, that's bad."

Viridi rolled her eyes. "Do I need to do _everything _for you people around here? I'll get him out of there, don't worry."

She marched over to the hot spring, where Palutena was worriedly scanning Pit with her spare staff. Viridi lifted her staff and shot a bolt of energy at Pit.

"See?" She said. "That should do the trick."

The bolt of energy rebounded off Pit, passed through the surface of the water, and struck Viridi's staff. It exploded into a million pieces, the crystal orb shattering into a million pieces on the ground.

"Wow." She said, shocked. "You're right. We have a problem."

"We're about to have a bigger one!" Palutena exclaimed, pointing to the bottom of the hot spring.

It exploded, falling, falling, falling, leaving the water draining down to the earth. Palutena tried to grab Pit, but a red burn sprung up of her hand, and she let go as he fell a million miles down to the earth.

Ouch.

A while later, Palutena had determined that Pit hadn't died from the fall, and that his newly gained strength had protected him. Viridi had determined she needed a new staff. Kuro determined that Pit was somewhere called Washington DC, and Pittoo had determined he didn't like Kuro.

So of course Kuro and Pittoo, being the only angels eligible for the job of retrieving Pit, were sent out together. When they landed on earth, they set out immediately. Kuro suggested they split up, and Pittoo was happy to oblige.

Unfortunately, that wasn't very smart. While Kuro was fine on his own, Pittoo was known to make irrational decisions. While Kuro knew to hide his wings, Pittoo showed them off proudly. While Kuro knew not to grab random people's cell phones as crime scene evidence, Pittoo thought it was a smart idea.

"Hey! What's that? CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION HERE!" Pittoo shouted, grabbing an iPhone out of someone's hands. He looked at the screen, then threw it behind him, where the display cracked.

Kuro, however, looked for signs of damage on the roads, and when he found a crater in the middle of a highway, he looked for other traces of damage. With his new strength, Pit could be destroying this city. Kuro decided to head towards the hospital to look for evidence. Where he bumped into Pittoo, who was looking for evidence.

"I determined something," Pittoo said. Kuro rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Pit's not in here."

"That's OBVIOUS!" Kuro said loudly. "But the people that he may have hurt could be in here. And hide your wings! People will think you're from some kind of cheapskate movie!"

Pittoo smirked. "I thought of that." He gestured behind him. "I put this clear sticky stuff on my wings. If the sticky stuff is clear, then my wings will be clear. Simple logic."

"Let me look at that…" Kuro said, looking at Pittoo's wings. "Oh, goddess! You put spray-on band-aid on your wings! That stuff will take forever to get off! And it doesn't make your wings clear, it makes your feathers fall out!"

Pittoo looked unconvinced. "Right. Anyways, whose bright idea was it to hang out in here? There's obviously nothing in here, as I said before. Let's head out." And so he marched in the direction of which he came, towards the center of the hospital.

"Pittoo!" Kuro shouted. "That's the wrong way! And we should head towards the grocery store! Pit will be hungry and looking for food!"

"Right," Pittoo said, turning around. "We should head towards the grocery store, like _I _suggested."

Kuro face-palmed himself and followed Pittoo.

Meanwhile, on Skyworld, the two goddesses were arguing over a suitable treatment for Pit's invulnerability. Palutena explained her theory.

"He oversoaked in the hot spring, that why I had a timer set up, it said so in the instruction manual. If he soaks too long, his health ball will fill up too much and he'll destroy Skyworld!" She told Viridi.

"That's really not possible." Viridi argued. "His health bar has a _defined _amount of health. It's not possible to get more."

Palutena showed Viridi the Ultimate User's Guide to Having an Angel Who Loves Hot Springs, and flipped to page 257: How Long is Too Long?

_The proper time of keeping an angel in a hot spring is determinable only by angel. If the angel in question is overly obese, a longer time will be appropriate for the hot spring's rejuvenation to reach all the cells in said angel's body. It also depends on the health of the angel. Here is a chart to help regulate hot spring time._

Palutena showed Viridi the bottom of the page.

_WARNING! If your angel soaks too long, their health bar and strength will increase considerably, also causing slight amnesia and unpredictable mood swings. _

_If this happens to your angel, there is a cure. Just use the Prognosis Flower and simply mix it with Thanatos Powder to get the Death Ailment. The next step is so simple that even a newborn could do it. Just mix the Death Ailment with Liquefied Hades Dioxide to produce the Hot Spring Death Ailment Hades-Approved CO2 Mixture. Splash a dab of this in the angel's face to restore them to their pre hot-spring condition. _

Viridi's jaw was hanging so low that she had to pick it up and reattach it. "Well… What are we waiting for? I've got the Prognosis Flower in my garden at home, but Thanatos Powder and Liquefied Hades Dioxide sound kind of sketchy. Can you Google it?"

Palutena whipped out her celestial laptop and looked up Thanatos Power on Godlypedia.

"Rare element…" Palutena said, skimming through the article. "Grind Thanatos' third eye and dry it… ingested small amounts can kill cancer…"

"Ew! Ingested?" Viridi exclaimed. "Gross! Look up the Hades Dioxide now."

Palutena read part of the article. "The breath of Hades… frozen then melted… caught in a jar… _Previous attempts to obtain proved fatal._"

On earth, Kuro was playing it cool in Starbucks while Pittoo sipped a latte and looked for trouble.

"NOTHING." Pittoo said. "No sign of him. NOTHING."

"Patience, Pittoo. I was able to obtain it, you should too." Kuro said.

"But then I'll end up as a Pit-stain loving sap like you!"

"I'm from an alternate story. I doubt your outcome would be the same as mine." Kuro said, munching on a chocolate chunk cookie.

"There he is!" Pittoo exclaimed. Kuro readied for battle as Pit burst into the shop.

_**Phew! Update for day 2 completed. I hope you enjoy this one. Part 2 will be obtaining the Thanatos Powder and Hades Dioxide, and maybe catching Pit? There might even be three parts, but I hope not!**_

_**Anyways, Happy New Year peoples, don't forget to drop a review if you like and thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sam**_


	3. Too Much Time in the Hot Spring Part 2

_**Before I start the story today, I'd like to thank Gnat1 for reviewing my story. A big smiley face to Gnat1! This chapter will be Part 2 of Chapter 2, starring Pit, Pittoo, Kuro, Palutena, Dark Pit, Viridi, Thanatos and finally… Hades! Yep. It's gonna be an interesting chapter… **_

**The Misadventures of Pit & Company**

**Too Much Time in the Hot Spring- Part 2**

As the door smashed down and a very aggravated Pit rampaged into Starbucks, Pittoo took a final slurp of his latte and threw a cup of the steaming liquid right in Pit's face. It gave Kuro enough time to give Pit a roundhouse kick in the head, which resulted in Kuro being thrown by an invisible force against the wall, where he lay very still, his ankle bent at an odd angle.

Pittoo looked at Kuro, and then at Pit, who was leaping at him. Pittoo had never seen Pit looked so angry. His face was red, his eyes were narrow, and anything he touched either exploded, disintegrated, or broke.

"Palutena!" Pittoo yelled. "Pit stain is destroying Starbucks and he got Kuro! Get us out of here!"

Palutena's mind-speak voice resounded through Pittoo's head. He ducked to avoid an angry Pit.

_One at a time, Pittoo. My staff is still regenerating, and Viridi's staff is broken. Give me a minute to focus the beam._

Pittoo, ignoring his nickname, grabbed a coffee from a customer and threw it at Pit. The liquid evaporated, but it distracted him. Pittoo pulled his bow from thin air and notched it, aiming at Pit. He released, but the arrow of light rebounded and struck Pittoo in the stomach, whereupon he gasped and flew back against the counter. He felt pain blossom from his skull as his head snapped back and hit the counter, where he heard a crack.

"What do you… what do you want, Pit stain?" He gasped, sucking air in.

Pit didn't reply but shoved Pittoo off the counter, where a pool of blood had formed. Out of the corner of his eye, Pittoo saw Kuro fade into thin air. He didn't know if that was how an angel died, or if that was how Palutena extracted them.

Pittoo grabbed his bow and notched it once more, aiming at the rogue angel. He fired the bow, saw Pit's angry red face look at him, and he gasped, as the world faded away into a soft breeze.

Pittoo opened his eyes, surprised to find he was in a soft bed. He blinked a couple times and saw that Palutena was standing over him.

"Are you all right, Pittoo?" She asked. "Pit was quite the opponent."

"I'm fine," He said, blinking the fog out of his eyes. "How's Kuro?"

Palutena's face became a mask of sadness. "I'm sorry, Pittoo. He didn't make it."

Pittoo felt a deep well of sadness spring up inside him. He'd hated his "purified self", but in a way, he'd enjoyed hanging out with him.

"Just kidding!" Palutena said, smiling. "_Of course _he made it. We can resurrect angels, remember?"

"Oh, right." Pittoo said, relieved. "But don't play a trick like that again on me! That wasn't funny!"

A while later, Palutena and Viridi had filled him and Kuro in on the details.

"Go to the underworld, defeat Thanatos, get Hades Dioxide, and polish your sandals. Is that right?" Pittoo listed off sarcastically.

"You can polish your _own _sandals, Pittoo." Viridi said, rolling her eyes. "Later. If we're going to save all the arboreal life in Washington DC, you'd better hurry."

"And the leader of a human nation is in that city," Palutena added. "Anyways, let's go!"

She flicked her finger and Pittoo's wings flapped him zooming backwards until he was a speck on the horizon. Kuro looked nervous.

"You wouldn't want the savior of all arboreal life in DC to, uh, puke, would you?" He asked Viridi in a pleading voice. With a "meh", Viridi slammed her new staff down and Kuro spun in a circle towards Pittoo.

Meanwhile, the two perturbed angels were being guided recklessly into the Underworld, crashing into everything that came into range. Palutena appeared to be trying out a new way of steering angels, and had encouraged Viridi to try it as well. She'd got a Nintendo 3DS and linked it to her celestial powers and was so far terrible at using it.

Viridi was slightly better, so Kuro didn't crash into as many walls. Instead, Viridi was experimenting using her staff and the 3DS, so the results were… interesting.

Anyways, they reached the Underworld quickly and looked for Thanatos.

"How do you know that Thanatos is even alive? Has Hades resurrected them?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, he was bragging about it all over the internet." Palutena replied. "He got on Godlypedia and added a bunch of stuff to the home page, including that he'd resurrected his most faithful minions."

Kuro and Pittoo were on high alert, peering around the edges of crystals as they flew by. There was a piercing scream, and Pittoo pelted the nearest crystal.

Then a bad imitation of a turkey split through the silence, accompanied with a "Hoo hoo hoo!"

There was no doubt. Thanatos was upon them.

Ten minutes later, Palutena was able to cross of Thanatos Powder from her checklist.

"Now all we've gotta do is find Hades…" Kuro said, looking around.

A fist flew out of nowhere and smacked Kuro in the face.

"Well, hello, Pittooey and… whatever your name is," Hades aid, materializing out of nowhere and looking disdainfully at Kuro.

Pitoo didn't spend time talking, he fired at Hades again and again. Hades, though, apparently was trying to distract Pittoo and Kuro from their task at hand. After about twenty minutes, he started getting slightly irritated and tried battle tactics that he had used on Pit before.

"Down the hatch!" He said, sucking in a gigantic breath of air. When the two angels steered clear, he seemed irritated and exhaled his breath.

Kuro's eyes bugged as the wave of hot air caught him and he was swept away in the current. Palutena tried to make sure Pittoo wasn't caught in the stream, but she only partially succeeded. The stench still got to him.

"Oh… my… goddess…" He gasped. "Hades, you…. you need to brush your teeth!"

Palutena suddenly got an idea.

"Pittoo, put this jar in the stream of breath and close it!" She told him, materializing a jar into his hand.

"Gross! Why?" Pittoo asked.

"Hades Dioxide! It's like Carbon Dioxide! He exhales it!"

Pittoo, disgusted, stuck the jar in the hot air and sealed the lid.

"I'm getting you out of there!" Palutena exclaimed, and a beam of heavenly light pulled Pittoo and Kuro out of the disgusting hot breath and back to Skyworld.

Palutena stuck the jar in her superfreezer, took it out, discovered that the Dioxide had frozen, melted it with her goddess powers, and it became disgusting smelling liquid.

Viridi got the flower, mixed it up, and procured a liquid that was supposed to work.

A while later, Pittoo felt like someone had fastforwardedthestorytothisp ointintime.

They were facing off Pit, Kuro crumpled against the wall again, Pittoo with the serum, Pit coming closer. _You just have to splash him once. _He told himself, and uncorked the jar. He threw himself forwards, the serum flying, spattering Pit in the eyes.

Instantly, Pit's expression changed. His face returned to normal, and he looked around for a second before he collapsed on the ground.

"Good work, Pittoo!" Palutena cheered. "It looks like Pit will be alright!"

_**Oh, god. I am so sorry. I updated extremely late, and I have no excuses. I wrote the end quickly, I was tired of this chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for the horrible quality of this chapter. I almost considered not posting this, but I decided otherwise. It's just not the quality of storytelling that you are probably used to. **_

_**Deep regrets,**_

_**-Sam**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Side

_**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for posting super late, but, well, I was at a loss. Oh yeah, and you guys should totally check out pixeljam's stories Windswept and Grounded. She reviewed me, and she's my favorite FF writer so yeah… **____** I don't own KI (as always) and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**_

**The Dark Side**

In an alternate dimension, Palutena, an insane human researcher, sends a signal into the heavens searching for extra-terrestrial life. 

It wasn't a normal day.

Usually, she woke up in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her long green hair and went to the lab. This morning, she would wake up, take a shower, get dressed, brush her long green hair and go to an alternate dimension.

A week before, she had sent out a subspace message on ultra and contraband frequencies. She had several ideas including using a cheap HDMI and a small television to hook onto the TV networks and use them to broadcast messages into space from channel 1 to 1000. But luckily, using an old radio and a time displacement net, she sent a message into space so powerful that everyone in Sky City got the message, whether they were watching TV or listening to NPR Radio or surfing the web. And luckily, she wasn't sued.

The static feed, mistaken by most as a glitch with the YouTube application, was actually an interstellar and inter-dimensional feed, which was not decodable by most devices on the planet, such as a Nexus 7 or a Surface tablet. She was using an old iPad, the first generation, on a hacked older client. The App Store was in a state of suspension; nothing new ever came out, nothing ever passed review, and nothing ever got deleted. Luckily, she had found an old enough client to run the App Store that she was able to download an old app which used the things she wanted and needed for her to use the time displacement net along with the radio to send the message.

Almost seconds after she'd sent the message, the app locked onto a specific frequency and the most bizarre conversation took place onscreen as a chat menu, and out loud, as a private broadcast. She'd saved the dialogue, of course, any aspiring scientist would. It went like this:

_Female voice: Pit? Is that you?_

_Pit: No, that's weird. Maybe it's Hades. Hades, is that you?_

_Hades: No, Pitty pat. It's Palutena._

_Female voice: That's wasn't me! But it sounded like me. Huh._

_Pit: Lady Palutena, what's going on?_

_Lady Palutena: I don't know, Pit._

By this time, Palutena was excited so much that her fingers flew over the touchscreen keyboard as she entered the conversation.

_Palutena: Hi everyone!_

_Lady Palutena: What?_

_Palutena: Are you aliens? I come in peace!_

_Pit: What the-?_

_Hades: She's not from around here, for sure._

_Palutena: no, im from a different dimension. Srry for misspells_

She slapped herself for misspelling at such a critical moment of first contact, a concept she knew well from watching Star Trek. She tried again, plugging in a desktop keyboard and enabling spell-check.

_Pit: Misspells? You're talking._

_Palutena: My app translates text into speech. I misspelled. _

_Lady Palutena: What are you talking about? An alternate dimension?_

_Palutena: I'm from an alternate dimension than yours. Are you aliens?_

_Pit: Uh… no._

_Childish voice: Who are _you? _You're disturbing my children!  
_

_Pit: Viridi, you can hear her too?_

_Viridi: Well duh! Everyone can hear her._

_Lady Palutena: I'll bring you to our dimension tomorrow at 12:00. Just please stop sending messages! The centurions are running around like crazy!_

_Pit: AAAAAAAAA_

_Palutena: Thanks!_

And so she closed the app's process, went to sleep, and dreamt of a magical alien spaceship with cotton candy. But that was yesterday. Today, in forty-five minutes, she would get somehow beamed up to an alternate dimension! Apparently, she existed in this dimension. The other Palutena had mentioned centurions, maybe it was a sort of semi-gothic dimension where earth had not yet passed the primitive stage of the Roman empire? Then how did they have the technology to receive the broadcast?

It really didn't matter. She would find out soon enough, she thought as shoved a handgun into her pocket. If they weren't willing to share their technology, then they would be soon.

**On Skyworld…**

"Who was that, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked worriedly. "She sounded a lot like you."

Lady Palutena pointed her staff at the vast wall of books in the library and they levitated in the air, flying towards the direction of her temple, alphabetically organized. "I don't know, Pit," She responded. "I need to find out in the next forty-three minutes."

**Forty minutes later…**

"I know who she is, and where she is." Palutena said grimly, looking up from her book. "She's from another alternate dimension, or alternate universe, or as usually featured on , AU. Evil and insane, she is driven by motives to find extra-terrestrial life. She might seem nice at a glance, but she wants to take over the universe. Only a few people have ever experienced or met someone like this."

Pit blinked. "Come again?"

Palutena sighed. "She's from a weird place and is really evil. It says so in _Parallel Universes, Realities, Alternate Universes, and weird nasty strange Inter-dimensional Wormholes, A Reference Guide._"

"Oo-kay. And so what should be do about it?" Pit asked, scratching his head. Palutena opened her mouth to respond, but a sports car winked into existence behind her. "What on Skyworld is that?" Pit asked.

"Too awesome for your _un_awesome brain?" A voice asked, revealing its source to be none other than Pittoo, as he rolled down the window. "Old Dyntos is good for something. He remodeled the chariot to be more epic. Of course, no Pit-stains allowed. You'll smudge the seats."

"What happened to Phos and Lux?" Pit asked.

"Our new engine." Pittoo replied. Pit was curios, but decided that he actually didn't really want to know.

"Let's get back to the topic," Palutena suggested. "What to do? We've got to decide in the next two minutes."

The trunk of the car popped open with a beep and Kuro sprang out. "Sports cars don't have the most luxurious 'family seating' arrangement. Anyways, it sounds like you should study this weirdo. But then again, maybe not. I've already read ahead so either way…"

"You read ahead? No fair!" Pit exclaimed. "I wish _I _could read ahead."

"Well, anyways, the story says that Lady Palutena brings this weird dimensional Palutena and then…" Kuro stopped himself. "Well, the point is that you bring her here as promised."

"Okay then," Palutena said, and she stamped her staff on the floating platform they were on. The top of her staff glowed, and shot out a beam of light, which zapped the ground, and solidified into a shape of a woman in a white lab coat, green hair, an iPad, and a camera.

Pit gasped and disappeared into thin air, just as the other Palutena pulled a gun.

"Don't look so surprised," She said, smirking evilly. "I-" Her sentence was never completed, because Lady Palutena sent a beam of light straight at her and she crumpled.

"Well that's one thing," Pittoo said. "Now let's go save that stupid angel."

Pit reappeared in a lab, loose wires and cables just hanging. He pulled out his bow, sliced through some of them, and shot the winking displays on the walls. If this was the world where the evil Palutena came from, then he needed to destroy the work so that she wouldn't be able to someday come into their world.

He saw a flat square, like a piece of paper, but with a display on it. He'd seen these before. He sliced through it like it was butter. Papers with weird equations on them that he couldn't read? They got charred by a charged shot. Weird boxes with antennae sticking out? Gone. Anything electric he shot sliced, dismantled, ripped, kicked, tossed, or burned. Eventually, the room was dark with flickering fluorescent lights, and a few small fires burning on the corners of the rooms and on cables.

A golden light appeared next to Pit and Pittoo appeared. He grabbed Pit and pulled him into a rift in space before Pit even had time to protest.

Seconds later, they were on a floating dais in Skyworld, Lady Palutena speaking to the human Palutena with a tone of deep sadness.

"Why have you come to destroy our world?" Lady Palutena asked.

"I just wanted to discover your technology! Your-"

"I'm sorry," Lady Palutena said. "We are going to send you back to your dimension, but without your technology. You'll likely never make contact with our world."

"No!" Palutena cried. "My whole life, spent on this! NO!" She leaped up and pointed another concealed gun at Lady Palutena.

Lady Palutena pointed her staff, and Palutena was gone.

_**This was one of my more serious chapters. Kind of. Again guys, REALLY, REALLY sorry for posting late. It's my fault. Spam me if you want. But I was working on another project on a more interactive and graphical video game. There aren't any defined characters in that fic there though, so I'm going to keep writing KI. As always, leave a review or PM me. **_

_**-Sam :D**_


End file.
